


Of Gods and Avidity

by KingLoptr (Aestridr)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Rimming, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestridr/pseuds/KingLoptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a·vid·i·ty. noun.<br/>1. Ardent desire or craving; eagerness.</p><p>"Worship me, Anthony."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gods and Avidity

 The thing about dating a deity was that you had to lay it on thick sometimes. The communication, the love, the passion, the _praise_... And Loki seemed to have a grand need for praise. He'd come to Tony some nights and he'd seem touch-starved like he'd been in solitary confinement for a century (as if he hadn't already had Tony just earlier in the day) and he'd approach from behind, press himself to Tony's back to murmur a simple request in his ear,

“Worship me, Anthony.” And just like that, Tony would strip himself of all his pride and all his snark, just for Loki, just for that command, for the whole night.

He took Loki and directed him to the bed, laid him down. He watched Loki lay back in a recline, long lines of his body stretching decadently on their covers and he _knelt_ , taking off Loki's clothes item by item, murmuring adorations into each reveal of flawless ivory skin as he went.

The bed was an altar and Tony was a sacrifice, and Loki was king, god, ruler, owner...

He would always start off playing idly with Tony's hair, pushing lazily through it and making small hums of pleasure and approval while Tony sucked down his cock.

It started lazy and coolly appreciative, as he liked to keep up appearances and pride, but by the end he was animalistic, needy, the selfish and relentless god, tugging roughly on his worshipper’s hair and demanding more, more, still more, and Tony eagerly complied, giving and giving and tasting, and he could expertly swallow around Loki's length by now; it was almost like he were trained in the art. He continued his ministrations, spurred on by Loki's enthusiasm, and kept his mouth hot and wet on Loki, until Loki came screaming, indulgent, his voice rough as he continued fucking into Tony's mouth until he was milked dry, and Tony always swallowed _every drop,_  just how Loki liked.

And they started again.

The Trickster calmed his fervor, though only temporarily sated and still ready to go, and he admired Tony's debauched face and reddened lips when he sat up.

"Now Anthony, lick the spend from your lips and get back to your tasks." Loki commanded, green eyes glinting mirthfully in amusement. 

Tony obeyed and crawled all the way forward, between Loki's legs and ran his hand down them, opening Loki's thighs wider, then whispering against Loki's ear how good he'd feel, how good he was going to _make_ Loki feel. He moved to press his forehead to Loki's affectionately, and caress Loki's hair, and kiss him repetitively while he kept talking, love unfettered spilling from his lips, and Loki drank it from his mouth, absorbed every word, absorbed and soaked it in and internalized every admiration until he was drunk on it.

When he had Loki clawing at his hips and insisting on rutting against him impatiently, he hushed the pleading gasps and groans with kisses, and prepared Loki's waiting entrance until he was slick with a mix of both oil and pre-come, exactly how he liked, messy and liberal and desperate, then pulled him up and switched their positioning—Loki liked to sit on him, Tony as his throne, and ride commandingly, his hands pinning Tony's arms to the mattress or even wrapped at Tony's throat while he devilishly grinned and took his fill.

Tony let him, loved him, enjoyed watching as Loki sank himself down, taking all of Tony's cock in one go until he was fully seated, like he was born to take anything and everything in him, and that had Tony wanting to buck his hips and watch Loki bounce, but he didn't.

_Couldn't._

Not unless Loki allowed him, and Loki tended to not let him do that on nights like this. No, he wanted Tony still and disciplined while he took charge, and Tony could only watch, gaping and admiring the sight of Loki working his hips, closing his eyes and panting, skewering himself again and again, until he decided to let Tony's hands free for a moment. That meant he wanted to be touched.

Tony busied himself rubbing slow strokes along Loki's thighs and cupping his ass, then moving to rub up and down Loki's chest and stomach, and Loki continued to fuck himself to oblivion all on his own, making small gasps with each movement until they escalated into light giggles and moans of pure bliss while Tony pleased him. Tony was his toy, and nothing but, right now. If Loki chose to wrap those long fingers around Tony's neck then Tony would enjoy that too, get off on the delicious sensation of being completely over-powered. Loki did choose it this time.

Loki could kill him.

Loki could snap him in two.

Loki could bare down too hard, squeeze with those long fingers until he blacked out.

Loki's gaze down at him was darkening with lust as his hand closed, his pupils blown impossibly wide and black, leaving only the thinnest ring of green to gleam in the dark, and Tony gave a stiff groan, not wanting to close his eyes but _oh_. He definitely couldn't breathe, and Loki made a pleased sound something like an intrigued hum as he leaned his weight down on Tony experimentally, slowly dragging himself up and down on Tony's cock still, and Tony was shaking, tension rising and his climax building as he opened his eyes to see Loki's sick pleasure growing, his eyes lidded low as he exerted his power.

His tongue flicked out lightly, wetly over his lips and he inclined his head to peer down at Tony in a stance of supreme superiority while he ground himself down hard on Tony, trying to take him deeper, outright grinning as he tightened his fingers just a bit more and simultaneously clenched around Tony's cock deep inside him, and watched Tony jolt and shudder.

Tony felt he could die this way and it would be just fine. He still felt his orgasm building sharply deep in his core the more he stared at Loki getting off on this display of dominance and the harder it got to struggle for air.

Loki's _face._ That was the most devious, power-tripping grin Tony had ever seen in his _life._ He gave a stuttering gasp of Loki's name, swore to himself that this would be a great way to go, and that he'd probably pass away with a smile and an orgasm, and hope Loki came to drag him back out of Valhalla to fuck him into another afterlife.

But Loki was nothing if not benevolent. He didn't want to kill his little mortal, so he made a small 'tsk' sound in mock disappointment, ironically breathless himself, and let up when he knew Tony was probably seeing spots, and Tony squeezed Loki's thighs in gratitude, sucking in air and nearly spilling as relief and oxygen flooded through him in waves--yet he managed to keep holding out, just to keep Loki satisfied.

Still, more praise.

Loki was _beautiful_. Loki was insatiable, Loki was _perfection_. He told Loki so and watched the god glow with acceptance, the offerings well received.

When he finally came deep inside Loki, Loki was controlling him, his entire body, inside his head, mesmerizing and all encompassing, given more Presence with each adoration he heard. Loki rode him all the way through his plentiful climax, leaning himself down to greedily capture Tony's mouth while he was filled up with Tony's seed and he slicked their bodies with his own spend in the friction between them.

But of course he wasn't through yet (stamina of a god and all). He'd ask for more, and Tony would give it.

“You're so damn spoiled...you know that...” He whispered to Loki while they caught their breath, and he felt himself slip out of Loki's abused hole. When he moved to look, Loki reached and stroked a hand through his hair almost tenderly, but his words were an order. “Clean me up...I want your tongue.”

Tony moved straight away and wrapped his arms high on Loki's open thighs. His come was leaking out of Loki, milky white dribbles making a mess, and Loki just laid there and waited. He didn't have to wait long. Tony lowered his head and lapped at Loki's inner thighs, slowly nibbling and sucking with small kisses at the soft skin he left clean until Loki was canting his hips, hands scrabbling at Tony's shoulder.

"Nnh...Anthony...” Loki gasped when Tony's tongue licked flat over his hole before prodding inside him, past the ring of muscle and Tony sucked and cleaned Loki out enthusiastically, glad to do it. His hands flattened out over Loki's abdomen while he kept his attention to his task and the positioning was exactly like bowing. Loki was trembling now, still hard and growing more desperate, and Tony grinned as he glanced up at Loki writhing in the covers. Loki was so pleased he was no longer dignified and Tony worshipped him best when he was like this, pliant and half gone.

“Any left...?” Tony asked with a smirk, and didn't wait for a reply, raising his head a little just to push two fingers inside Loki as if to check. The god was still slippery inside and the fingers went all the way in so smoothly that Loki mumbled some incomprehensible slur of bliss.

“Come on Dear, tell me what you want. You've got it.” Tony promised, beginning to slowly drag his fingers in and out of Loki, taking his time hooking inside and spreading his fingers until Loki's eyes opened again and he exclaimed wordlessly to the ceiling. Nevermind. Tony could read his god's mind.

He sat up between Loki's legs and scooted closer in, lifting Loki's hips high and securing Loki's ankles on his shoulders. “I know you like to ride, but...think of this as an offering; you just lay there and _take._ ” He thrust all the way in and Loki made such a high keening sound that Tony's eyebrows flew up.

“Shhh.” He rubbed his hand soothingly at Loki's flank in mock gentleness, bent Loki a little further in half and _moved,_ setting the most brutal pace he could muster up until Loki couldn't even moan about it any longer—he was utterly breathless, making harsh little gasps and his arms up above his head as he literally had to brace himself from being fucked backward into the headboard. Tony offered up until he feared collapsing, and finally, _finally_ when he thought he could satisfy no longer, Loki was so deep in his haze of pleasure that he was full on shuddering, body going tight and tense in Tony's grasp. Tony slowed just enough to drag out the build-up a bit longer, his forehead dropping to Loki's shoulder, then gave a few more stuttering shoves into Loki's clenching tight heat and--

“Stark—Stark I'm--” He didn't even finish and cut himself off with a little cry as he came untouched, just as Tony spilled in him for the second time.

Tony lowered Loki's hips back to the bed and collapsed between Loki's thighs and right in the mess Loki had just made all over himself, panting open-mouthed and wet against Loki's neck. Another good place to die, he thought to himself hazily. He felt Loki's fingers tangle in his hair while they both just breathed, silent and too warm in the sex thickened air.

“Good...Well done, Anthony...” Loki was murmuring airily in his most flawlessly silky tone of appreciation, and Tony pulled himself up again to messily kiss him, deep and slow, make Loki taste the both of them mixed together.

The other thing about dating a deity was that no matter how much they seemed sated, they probably weren't. Not when it was expected. In 30 minutes or so, and after asking Tony for food, Loki would probably want to do something ridiculous like clone himself and have Tony on double-duty. Loki was impossible to please some nights.

He'd keep asking for everything, and Tony would give it.

He could ask for the world and Tony would gift it to him in a hand-basket.

~~~~

 


End file.
